


~|*The Path of the People*|~

by Rose_Storm



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Clay | Dream Being a Jerk (Video Blogging RPF), DSMP, Dream Smp, Dream is being Dream, Exile, F/M, First DSMP Fanfic, Fluff, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Multi, Niki | Nihachu and Ranboo are Siblings, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, TommyInnit Wing AU (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Storm/pseuds/Rose_Storm
Summary: ~This is non-cannon, Tommy doesn't get exiled on December 5, 2020, he is exiled after the Community House was blown up on January 5, 2021 for this AU to work! Also Ranboo is more of a fighter for AU, and the voices make him have aggressive moments! I also don't know the whole story, I just know a bit of it, so this will be completely different from the live streams and characters will act different! Now onto the real desc!~Ranboo always was different. He didn't remember his past, he was part Enderman, and had voices in his head and hallucinations of Dream. Sure, he had his morals and his memory books, but this made him vulnerable. To add to that, no one knew of his hallucinations and about the voices he hears....But what would happen if he was exiled after Dream exposed him, and he was put into exile with Tommy, and a few others come with?
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 14





	~|*The Path of the People*|~

**Author's Note:**

> ~Please remember, most of these events I didn't watch and I am making them up! I watched bits and pieces up to Tommys exile in December 2020, but then left the current time of the fandom for a few weeks till a bit after Tommy's exile but came back after re-watching older streams from the past wars and a few events. A bit after that I started watching Ranboo as I got to know his character more. This happened after the whole community house situation on January 5, 2021. I would say I came back to the current live streams around late January to early February, as I am writing this it is the 13th of February. Also, Ranboo and Nikki are siblings, so are Tommy, Wilbur and Techno, Philza being their father. I had too!~

“Your most trusted friends, Nihachu and Ranboo, are traitors!” Ranboo let out a hiccuped gasp as Dream, the masked villain of all of this, changed the subject to his sister and himself after everything had been about Tommy and Techno a few seconds before. Nihachu, his older sister hugged his armored arm tighter. Tubbo looked shocked as Dream said this. Tubbo and many others started disagreeing with Dream. “I even have proof! He writes everything in his ‘Do Not Read’ book, which I have.” As Dream announced this to everyone around them he inched closer to Ranboo.   
“I- Wha… How…” Ranboo stuttered, opening his inventory hologram to get his book out then close his inventory. As he opened the cover, with Niki looking over his arm, he sucked in a breath. All there was was a smiley face, the main signature of Dream. Ranboo watched as Dream handed the president of L’manberg _his_ property. His book, his secrets, his fear, everything.   
Tubbo opened his book and was flipping through the pages while a few others had weapons aimed at the two pairs of siblings, the pairs being Ranboo and Nikki, then Tommy and Technoblade.   
_‘Like we said, always alone… will kill you… traitor… you know...’_   
Ranboo pushed the voices back, but they just continued to harass him with cruel and depress-giving statements. Ranboo noticed Sam and Techno standing almost defensive like in front of both him and his sister, and to where Tommy had retreated next to Ranboo on his left side. Ranboo let out a soft growl and put the book back into his inventory. He felt uncomfortable and vulnerable at the moment. He was the tallest on the SMP, being 8’5, the next being Sam, which made both of them huge targets and easier to hit.   
“How did Dream get a hold of your book, Boo?” Hissed Niki who was drawing her sword and equipping her shield, Tommy doing the exact same. Ranboo looked down at his older sister, tears threatening to fall.   
“I have no Idea Nik.” he muttered, voice cracking as his hand moved down to his sword. He looked at the water around him, glad he had his armor on.   
Dream said something that Ranboo could comprehend. Ranboo was panicking as everything became disoriented. All he could hear his blood rushing, his heart beating, and his frequently made garbled Enderman noises. All of the eyes on him were just too much.   
~~~   
Niki looked up at her brother, it was obvious he was panicking at this point. “Give me the disk, Tubbo.” Growled Dream. He had a crossbow aimed at the group, though it was mainly at Ranboo, who had both Tommy and Niki besides him.   
“Tubbo! Don’t give him the disk! There is no going back from it if you do!” Yelled Tommy. Niki watched as Tubbo pulled up his inventory, glancing at Tommy, then at Ranboo whose eyes were glossed over and he was letting out soft Enderman noises, oblivious to everything going on around him. “The only reason why you have it is because I trust you! Don’t break this trust and friendship. Friendships can never be repaired fully once broken.” Tubbo’s hand seemed to waver over the slot where the disk was in his inventory. Niki was impressed by Tommy’s words.   
Dream then scoffed. “Now Tommy is acting like he knows everything. The one time he isn’t an ignorant child is when something he wants is at stake!” Announced Dream. “I bet it was Tommy who griefed George’s house!” Niki froze. She knew the truth. It was _both_ Tommy and her brother who griefed George’s house. Tommy was clenching his fist, obviously p*ssed.   
“Fine then. Give it to him then Tubbo. Trust that green b**ch over your best friend that you have shunned recently. That is fine with me.” Tommy’s voice was sour and full of venom as he shook Ranboo slightly, waking him from his trance. Ranboo let out a small ‘hm?’ as Tommy sighed. “We are leaving. Let’s go Big Guy, Niki, Tech and Sam.” Dream then laughed.   
Niki was confused by this. “Now, Tommy, unknownst to you, me and Tubbo have been chatting about… how destructive you are. We have confirmation that you and Ranboo burned down George’s house, right in Ranboo’s book-!” Niki could see her brother look longingly at his book in Tubbo’s hands. “We have agreed that both Ranboo, and TommyInnit, shall be exiled!”   
Niki let out a choked cry as Tommy started screaming profanities at Tubbo and Dream. Tubbo visibly sighed. “Yes. I have agreed to this. Both Ranboo and Tommy, leave now. And here Ranboo, take your book, I read it all.” Ranboo went over and grabbed his book and Niki thought that Tubbo told her brother something, but couldn’t be sure. Ranboo turned to walk back to them as an arrow suddenly was shot at him.   
“Ranhoo!” She shouted as it pierced right in between his chestplate pieces. He let out a loud Enderman sound, resembling the noise an Enderman makes when they are killed. Sam ran out next to Ranboo’s side and picked him up. “What was that for!” Niki yelled as Sam and helped her brother over.   
“Tommy, take them somewhere far away, not even somewhere I know it is.” Techno growled to the group. He tossed a compass to Tommy as Niki ran up to her brother who was seemingly uncouncise in Sam’s arms. She sighed as Tommy led the way.   
~   
Niki was panting softly, moving the pack around in her arms. “I could carry something.” Came Ghostbur’s voice. She shook her head as the ghost disappeared. They had run into Wilbur on their way out of L’Manburg. She had to get a bit of Ranboo’s stuff before they left for the exile, along with a bit of Sam’s stuff, Niki’s, and Tommy’s. They also had Ranboo’s pets following them. He had regained consciousness a bit after they grabbed his stuff, but only to become a bit shorter, actually a lot shorter. He was now a good 6’2, and making himself smaller was harder for him then staying his normal height. When he woke up again he was going to have to change back to his normal size.   
“Why are we heading towards a desert!” She cried as the sands could be seen. Tommy just gave her a soft glare.   
He then cleared his throat dramatically. “I have a little secret base out here actually! No one knows but me where it is! Besides, easy access to the nether, no real water issues for Ranboo, and many, many abandoned mines in the areas. The ocean is right up against the desert's edge, sand temples I haven’t explored and most likely more in this area!” Niki nodded, feeling more secure in the hot desert. No one would look for them far into a desert, right?   
They soon entered Tommy’s very base. It was made of polished stones, cobblestone, wood and more. The outside was covered with sand, making it look like a sand dune. “Didn’t know you could build like this Tommy.” Said Sam, obviously impressed. He then put Ranboo on the bed in the room.   
“My house in the SMP was similar to this, so I just went with my common theme. I will expand downwards and add more rooms for us, make a medical room and more. Below us there is a railroad system I made that heads towards an oak forest where a small farm is started.” Niki was impressed by Tommy’s answer, not thinking before that the impulsive minor had something like this made, or was capable of making something like the bunker they were in at the moment.   
“We also passed a very large mountain in the snow biome next to the desert biome we are in, we can set up another base in the mountain if we want to.” At this everyone nodded at Sam.   
“Everything is just so messed up.” They all jumped and Ranboo’s voice, who was now standing over Niki. Niki was about to protest, knowing what her brother was going to do, but was too late. He put his head on top of hers and brought her into a cuddle-like hug. They did it a lot when they were younger, mostly Ranboo did though. He did it when he thought Niki was upset or sad.   
Niki sighed. “Boo…” She winned, trying to get out of his hug. The others were laughing at them. Niki suddenly got an idea. She let a grin spread across her face. “I will do it Ranboo!” She threatened.   
“Nothin’ you can do.” He muttered playfully. “I’m up here, you're down there.” He added playfully, just trying to provoke Niki. Niki was able to free a hand and started to scratch behind his ear softly. “Niki!” He squeaked letting go finally.   
“Ha! There is always something I can do!” She yelled triumphantly.   
“Ok, what is that?” Asked Sam.   
Niki laughed as Ranboo let out a long, dragged out no. “Just something he likes. He just melts into affection like that. From the looks on the others' faces she knew they were going to do it to Ranboo later. “Have fun Ranboo.” She said as she went to go help Tommy with expanding as he led Sam and her to a chest.


End file.
